1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt lock for a safety belt with a plug-in guide provided in a lock-housing for a belt plug-in tongue which can, by a latch mechanism be arrested in the plug-in guide, and which can be unlocked by operation of a pressure organ against the force of a spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known safety belt systems comprising a plug-in tongue and a belt lock, at least one latch is provided in the interior of a stable metallic lock-housing. The latch can swing on a swing-axis and is pressed by a spring into the plug-in guide for the tongue. In the known arrangements, the plug-in tongue is symmetrically shaped, i.e. it has, in a symmetrical arrangement on both sides of the median- or plug-in axis, two engagement edges (detents), which are open toward the outside, and engage behind one or two symmetrical latches when the tongue is inserted into the belt lock. The plug-in tongue has a considerable width due to the two detent edges. Correspondingly, the width of the plug-in guide of the belt lock must also be relatively wide to receive this tongue.